FIRST KISS
by HANYAxtaiga
Summary: ONESHOT. IchiRuki. They were under attack. Rukia was supposed to go on vacation but someone insisted on her staying. Who knew his amber eyes were sexy? Rukia didn't. Not until then... 1st fanfic ever! YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU !


**Author's note: **Ahoie minna! Well, this is my first fan fic. When I say first, it's really my first. So yeah...

Thanks to Uchiha Xairylle-san, Tituba3-san and lazy-llama-san for the insipiration! MUCH LOVE MINNA.^^

**DOZO~! .Disclaimers included.**

* * *

"ICHIGO!" She shouted as she swung her sword to her right bringing down another hollow.

"Yeah, yeah. I got 'em already midget!" The orange-haired shinigami answered looking at her with a grim smile. She almost caught her breath with the intensity in his eyes. Well it was just _almost_ anyway. _ALMOST._ Besides, they were in the middle of exterminating Hollows, not to mention almost an horde of them.

_Almost. Ugh. _The word was starting to get to her nerves. She was on a 3-day vacation. Yes, three days maybe short but Ukitake-taichou still used the word _'vacation' _for it! She's supposed to be lounging somewhere in Sereitei, with Renji and Matsumoto...yeah...and with some other shinigami Why was she fighting an "almost-horde-of-Hollows" with that insufferable carrot-top anyway?

_**Coz he asked you to stay, Darling**. _**_That's why. _**Sode no Shirayuki's voice echoed in her head.

_Excuse me, it was his dad who asked my to stay for the holidays!_

_**Right...but when you tried to retort he said "**_**No arguing. You're staying." _That suffices, ne Rukia-chan?_**

_Did you hear him say, or even **utter** the words **PLEASE STAY RUKIA**??_

_**But he sai-**_

_But that was not asking. That was commanding. He was saying it like I had no choice. Acting like he's my b-_

_**Boyfriend? **_Sode no Shirayukichuckled. Rukia blushed.

_No! Brother! I was gonna say brother!_ Rukia sternly told her zanpaktou at the same time, deflected an attack from her right.

As she did, she saw a blade aimed straight to her mid-section.

*

_SHUNPO RUKIA! _She scolded herself. But her body did not respond as fast as the voice inside her head.

_'Shit!'_ She cussed and braced herself.

But the blade never came. Her violet eyes opened in an instant and met fierce amber ones. They were so fierce...

_**And SEXY...**_

_Shut up.  
_

...that a one-second-stare made her want to melt.

_NO RUKIA! Get a hold of yourself! You've got a horde of Hollows squirming around you! FOCUS! _Her inner voice scolded her again.

Again, her inner voice was too late.

Her face flushed, breath got caught in her throat and she choked. Yes, _choked._ In the middle of fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! MOVE DAMN IT!" She saw him block 3 simultaneous attack almost effortlessly, his face still wearing that handsome scowl.

_HANDSOME?! Did I just put HANDSOME in the same sentence as his name?! OH HELL NO. _Rukia's inner voice squeaked.

**_OH HELL YES._** Her zanpaktou's velvety voice voiced out what her heart felt.

_WHAT THE HELL????? Did I just think that? Shit._

-

"RUKIA, YOU MIDGET! MOVE!"

His voice rang in her ears. Only then did she realize that she was standing there, frozen on the spot, her mouth hanging open and her eyes in a glaze.

"Dam-" She felt strong arms embraced her petite form.

"Can you please, just curse another time! GETSUUGA TENSHOU!!!" A black wave of reiatsu blurred past the place where she stood seconds ago - where she was almost killed by Hollows. She blink then saw no more of them.

*

_Uh-oh. Time to play little Byakuya with the orange-haired idiot._

"Ahem. You can put me down now." She cleared her throat, trying to appear calm and nonchalant. The pissed - and puzzled- scowling shinigami put his petite cargo down and started berating the smaller shinigami.

"What the hell was wrong with you? How could you openly stand there," He turned his back at her and started to swing his sword wildly out of sheer irritation and perplexity.

"..and look at me like there wasn't a horde of Hollows swarming over you! Were you trying to kill yourself?!"

Ichigo was huffing out the last few words out of exasperation.

"I...I got a cramp."

_WOW. Way to go Kuchiki. If Byakuya heard you, he'd scold you for your lack of wit.  
_

Ichigo swore her cold and retorting voice faltered at the last bit.

"Well that's very convenient then! You could have said that you were having a cra-"

"Well I couldn't because I was busy fighting, you IDIOT!"

_ARG_. She was getting on his nerves.

-

"What? You suddenly shut up coz you finally realize that you're really an idiot?!"

_10...9...8...7...Think happy thoughts Ichigo...Happy thoughts..._

-

"Oh my gosh! He really realized! He really..."

_6...5...4...Happy thoughts Ichigo...HAPPY THOUGHTS..._

"Hey Ichigo. You finally admit your idiocrity?" Silence.

_3...2..._

"So you finally got it in your THICK. ORANGE. SKULL. Or maybe...you can't look at me because you really think I'm CUTE. PRETTY. GORGEOUS." Rukia enunciated every adjective while jabbing her little finger on his back.

_OOKAY! THAT'S IT MIDGET! _

Ichigo breathed deeply, his nostrils flaring.

Oooh...Rukia was enjoying this. Earlier he was the one tormenting her with his intensly sexy eyes...now it's payback time.

-

Or so she thought.

-

"WHAT DID YOU SA-"

Suddenly, he turned around and before she knew it, she hit the ground, pulling on his robes.

She blinked.

Ichigo was on top of her.

He blinked.

Her porcelain cheeks blushed pink and her violet orbs were hidden under her long, batting eyelashes.

It was Ichigo's turned to freeze. He started to gape like a monkey and stare at her eyes.

-

"I-Ichigo..?"

Her voice was low and nervous.

-

"I-Ichigo..."

He smiled.

-

"Ichigo." Her voice had more strength in them this time. And a twinge of defiance too.

He suddenly had an urge to draw nearer to her. As if that close wasn't enough.

-

"I-Ichigo..." The nervousness was back in her voice.

Before he knew it, he felt her breath on his face...her lips were inches from his...

_**PINK. SMOOTH. And POUTING. Go for it boy...**_

_**You know you want to...**_

_YES._

-

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her now.

_**Go for it.**_

Zangetsu's words were all he needed to put aside any doubt that clouded his mind.

He wanted to...

"I-Ichi-"

Rukia's eyes widened.

Then softened.

Then closed.

She relaxed against his body and started to smooth her hands over his orange tresses.

_**At last. Rukia-chan's first kiss! **_

_Not now Sode no Shirayuki...let me savor his lips._

_**Of course Darling. **_Rukia's zanpaktou chuckled then faded.

Ichigo felt her hands on his neck, massaging his unruffled hair.

It relaxed him.

He tasted her, letting his tongue graze the base of hers.

She moaned.

_Damn, I'll never get over this._

_**Of course you won't boy...it's your first kiss.**_

_Shut up old man..._

*

Everything felt right.

Under the gaze of the pale, full moon, everything was perfect.

Right at then and there, they both felt that kissing each other was the most natural thing in the world.

Well, what could one expect...it was their first kiss.

We all know it certainly won't be their last.

-

**~|.END.|~**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So how was it? **REVIEWS **will be much appreciated! ^^

To my fellow HistuRuki soldiers...I know. Its just that I've been reading a lot of IchiRuki lately so yeah...Maybe the next one will be a HitsuRuki.

JA NE! XDDD


End file.
